plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2016
11:51 Murabito is 8th class even tho he is 13 11:51 I am 8th class even tho I am 14 [[]]T_T 11:52 lol 11:52 i is smurt 11:53 because asians 11:53 I is smarter 11:53 Who? 11:53 u? 11:53 you're not asian 11:53 so you're not smart 11:53 No 11:53 I am smarter than u 11:54 We're stronger. That's what matters (oh) 11:54 hello 11:55 america is doomed 11:55 DOOMED 11:55 That moment when my classmate got 100% cause the teacher told other classmate to help him to get extra marks T_T 11:55 (doomshroom) ED 11:55 (doom) 11:55 NInja'd 11:55 (Ninja) 11:55 hello 11:55 Hello 11:56 hi 11:56 Sir you successfully killed chat 11:56 how are you guys 11:56 I'm just right 11:56 One teacher once gave me all the tests from my class and another class to grade them (oh) 11:56 Lol 11:56 combustile is so much fun 11:56 ow god 11:56 because blazing bark + repeat moss (oh) 11:56 i bet you destroyed them all 11:57 Yes i love combustible too murabito 11:57 I am the only one in the whole school who doesn't cheat 11:57 Throw it all over the body 11:57 Then lit a match 11:57 EP, me too. 11:57 It's a joke 11:57 Pretty much everyone cheats here. 11:57 berry angry is so powerful 11:58 I don't cheat because that's not moraal 11:58 Cheating isn't fair ;/ 11:58 I wish if I was a teacher 11:59 I would catch all the cheaters and screw their lives (oh) 11:59 ow no 11:59 Or you could just 0 their tests 11:59 OW NO 11:59 And tell their parents 11:59 :O 11:59 ;-; 11:59 Their parents would 11:59 do nothing 11:59 cries in corner* 12:00 y? 12:00 Do you think so? 12:00 I never cheat because I don't need to 12:00 i cheated this year in class 12:00 xd 4 times 12:00 @Eugo I am sure 12:00 in algebra and geometry 12:00 and in science 12:00 These coconut shells got invaded by ans... 12:00 (lenny) 12:00 That moment when only one student got 100$ in art cause his mother works in the school 12:00 *ants 12:00 What ! 12:00 and that moment when his mother gave him the Science exam before the exam 12:00 100$ 12:00 *100% 12:00 jesus bro 12:01 Uh 12:01 I could only clean some because it'd be really tedious just to wash them all. 12:01 I smell a socj 12:01 *sock 12:01 does it stink 12:01 I even got bitten by one because of it. 12:01 EP, do you live in a country with order and progress? 12:01 @Mura yeas 12:01 What do you mean? 12:01 squish the petty ants 12:02 so where you from guys 12:02 prove that you're the superior being 12:02 Where people follow the law and care about others 12:02 california 12:02 YEAH! 12:02 united states 12:02 (ilied) 12:02 america 12:02 im from Greece 12:02 earth 12:02 ... 12:02 milky way galaxy 12:02 universe 12:02 what 12:02 Everything isn't fair in EGypt 12:02 Laniakea supercluster 12:02 And ants just took over a joint of two tables. Crap. 12:03 im from greece not egypt 12:03 xd 12:03 smack those ants 12:03 Ancient Eygpt 12:03 Same thing 12:03 facepalm* 12:03 How do I 12:03 what ants? 12:03 have the most edits this week 12:03 404? 12:03 marcia's having a pest problem 12:04 south 12:04 Lol no one is safe from these socks 12:04 User:Ancestor of MitsosX 12:04 what 12:04 INsertSock 12:04 Why must my luck be so terrible?! 12:04 I'm having a pet problem 12:04 Cavia Sockellus 12:05 Murasock 12:05 Electric Socks 12:05 I'm pretty sure my luck stat is negative now. 12:05 What else? 12:05 i know my ancesty since 1800 12:05 There's a cat in my dorm room 12:05 I don't know its owner 12:05 Cool 12:05 keel 12:05 The thing is feeding on some sausages currently 12:05 no 12:05 what thing 12:05 Don't keel da cat 12:05 ow 12:06 primal sunflower > moonflower 12:06 moonman 12:06 i...wanna be neenja 12:06 XD who knows the song 12:07 How do I even clean coconut shells completely then kill ants in school? 12:07 hi 12:07 oi 12:07 Ah 12:07 this lag 12:08 Oh kewl 12:08 Power hungriness can't be used as an oppose anymore 12:08 Better make my chat mod application right now 12:08 shite 12:08 Eh i dont feel like going for a position 12:08 All I care about is playing AQW 12:08 Wh 12:08 Well 12:08 how do you call someone who has 2 or more ethnicities in their dna 12:09 Amerians 12:09 Uh 12:09 Ravist joke? 12:09 *Racist 12:09 thats a european joke 12:09 to usa 12:09 Nah that's ravist 12:09 *racist 12:09 nope 12:09 Yes 12:09 how it is 12:09 t r i g g e r e d 12:09 OO IM TELLING ON UUU 12:09 CHATMOODDD 12:10 @Copper My activity is very high and I'm on at times were there are little to no mods 12:10 Insert 12:10 lol 12:10 Yeah I know 12:10 @EP Check PM 12:10 EP don't bully me 12:10 ;_; 12:10 Huh? 12:10 he is bullied af 12:10 xD 12:11 I don't c Insert or copper in the users list o.o 12:11 :l 12:11 :I 12:11 i like hollywood 12:11 makes really good movies 12:12 but lately too slow 12:12 very few as well 12:20 Don't kill me bro, I'm ded 12:27 Test...again... 01:22 ... 02:18 Hiya 02:18 Ded 02:19 hi 02:21 Hi! o/ 02:24 Biua 02:24 *biya 02:25 what 02:25 Welp 02:25 Ded chat is dead chat. 02:25 Ohai SSU ! o/ 02:26 k 02:26 Roblox is dead forever to me 02:27 I mean 02:27 Hi TNS101 02:34 i don't know what to talk about 02:35 is this a bad thing 02:35 http://prntscr.com/c487ct 02:36 Lel 02:36 Nice streak. 02:36 ok 02:36 i should really stop 02:42 but anyway chat sure is ded 02:43 lucario is kiwibeast confirmed 02:44 So... 02:44 of course chat's too ded to entertain me when I get board 02:48 (tombstone) 02:48 rip chat 02:49 Mura are you here 02:49 i don't think he is 02:49 yes 02:49 oh 02:50 blooming heart is available when it's way past valenbrainz, and it's for real money 02:50 what is going on 02:51 meanwhile Imitater is for gems 02:51 yeah 02:51 welp got to sleep 02:52 goodnight 02:54 is turquoise skull zombie just a harder-to-beat version of ra zombie 02:58 ded 02:59 Guys 02:59 Everyone is alive right? 03:00 (jalapeno2) 03:02 oh 03:02 :P 03:03 (explode-o-nut2) 03:32 Power Hug 03:34 Blackout isn't here 03:34 Is he? 03:34 Bye 03:41 They're shoehorning Pokemon into EVERYTHING. 03:41 Well, not everything. 03:42 Now Pokemon is shoehorned into our extinction lesson. 03:51 hi 03:54 Why my Wi-Fi is like sh*t this time 03:55 Man, installing the new 1.8.2 update for PvZ2C, but Wi-Fi too slow :( 03:55 GUYS, the china game is suddenly much better 03:55 They added gatling pea 03:55 which is the same as in pvz1, except that it has upgrades when it is level 2-4 03:56 They also made it 03:56 so that the game layout 03:56 is the same 03:56 As the international version 03:56 meaning the map is just you in the timespace continuum 03:56 rip phanto 03:59 hey marcia 03:59 what's up? 04:00 phantom 04:00 ur wifi better? 04:00 Nope 04:00 Update progress: 0% 04:01 T_T 04:01 0%... 04:01 Still 0%... 04:01 what update? 04:02 1.8.2 for pvz2c 04:02 0%... 04:02 wait, it's out already? 04:03 OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY 04:03 Yeah 04:03 *eats his own hat* 04:03 I reply on the thread 04:03 I'm eggscited :3 04:03 Chinese version discussion thread 04:03 wait 04:03 I just opened the game 04:03 I did not update the LATEST NEWS notification... 04:03 and there was no difference 04:03 is the update on the app store? 04:03 Android or iOS? 04:04 iOS 04:04 Yeah, it's on the app store 04:04 Update your game 04:04 ok i'll look a bit more 04:04 I prob have to switch to my chinese account 04:04 Meanwhile: Update progress: 0%... 04:04 -_- 04:04 Finally 04:05 ayyy lawn 04:05 Chat is back 04:05 IM UPDATING IT 04:05 YESSSSSSSS 04:05 wut 04:05 I hope they don't delete my already acquired plants 04:05 PVZ2 Chinese 04:05 0%... 04:06 20% for me 04:06 that's what happens when you have a 100mb/s router 04:06 i can't update pvz2 04:06 too heavy 04:06 pvz2 chinese, not the regular one 04:06 @URN T_T 04:06 while imitater is being gemium now 04:06 it is? 04:06 I already have it purchased 04:07 i don't have money to buy premium 04:07 oaky 04:08 save up deez gems 04:08 i missed the whole Beghouled beyond 04:08 wait really? 04:08 y 04:08 i can't update pvz2 04:09 well 04:09 you're lucky 04:09 I spend over 10,000 coins 04:09 on a glitched pinata party 04:09 where they removed snow pea 04:09 making explorer zombies utter hell 04:09 LUCKY 04:09 THAT'S UNLUCKY 04:10 they also had a second glitch 04:10 i watched ginta's video so i knew about the first glitch 04:10 where upgrading melon to winter melon makes glitched non-functional Winter Melon 04:11 yikes 04:11 that look like an unfinished plants 04:11 luckily, I already had 96/125 matches by then 04:11 so I just rushed 04:12 well thankfully pvzh is still playable 04:12 i wouldn't say that.... 04:12 I played a match where my insta-block meter was full, but it didn't activate 04:13 it then activated after 1-2 more hits 04:13 that's just a glitch 04:14 also why bombegrenate is named like that 04:14 pomegrenade is better 04:14 I've just looked at the PvZ2C file 04:15 The file is 690MB 04:15 So, still, progress update: 0% 04:15 :( 04:15 @LawmDefender Becuz that plant is a bomb 04:48 okay so far 04:48 bombegranate 04:48 is 04:48 another cherry bomb power creep 04:49 I swear popcap hates cherry bomb and bloomerang 04:49 Ok 04:49 bloomerang gets outclassed by: (cactus2) (akee) (laserbean) (fumeshroom2) 04:50 cherry bomb gets outclassed by: (grapeshot) (primalpotatomine) (explodeonut2) 04:50 and soon bombegranate 04:51 But primal potato mine does not affect flying zombies 04:52 primal potato mine and cherry bomb is interchangeable 04:52 *are 04:53 And peashooter is outclassed by (repeater2) (snow pea2) (threepeater2) (pea-nut) (fire peashooter) and (primal peashooter) 04:54 (primalpeashooter) 04:54 04:54 leaves weaker potato mines 04:54 R.I.P. (lava guava) and (cherry bomb) 04:55 and also rip cherry bomb for the fourth time 04:55 r.i.p. potato mine 2 04:55 you will always have a place in this guy's heart 04:55 I'm back 04:56 if the seeds had aoe 04:56 if only 04:56 I just updated to the new chinese version 04:56 the seeds 04:56 have aoe 04:56 the seeds can prob take out a garg 04:56 I'm not sure though 04:56 one seed does 10 nds 04:56 btw, the chinese version changed a lot 04:57 And I mean A LOT 04:57 by what? 04:57 it's now more like the international version 04:57 $25 gatling pea? 04:57 (oh) 04:57 And the gatling pea is actually better than 2 repeaters 04:57 but it might be a gemium 04:57 and gemiums in the chinese version are actually premium 04:57 This is literally part of our official "Extinction" lesson. https://i.redd.it/4tylpkcbnoex.png 04:58 cherry bomb is premium 04:58 then when grapeshot gets released 04:58 what would it be 04:58 grapeshot would be a super premium 04:58 or maybe it won't release at all 04:58 idfk 04:59 just saying though, gems are way cheaper to buy in the chinese version if you convert the cost to CAD 04:59 a 680 pack of gems cost 11 CAD 04:59 Which is around 8$ 04:59 TFW you start off with 5 seeds in the chinese version 04:59 They also hate sunflower 04:59 and you get the sixth seed after 3 levels 05:00 like, wtf was the point of that 05:00 there is one thing worse than blooming heart and chomper 05:00 spring bean. 05:00 Is it dandelion? 05:00 spring bean can be good 05:00 but only in pirate seas 05:00 You have to find the point yourself. 05:00 maybe the point is to teach players how to unlock stuff? 05:00 Idfk 05:01 I need to get 30 stars before I get a level 2 Bonk Choy 05:01 which is absolute crap 05:01 in the chinese version 05:01 Spring bean is outclassed by (chardguard) 05:01 yeah but 05:01 spring bean costs 25 less and lasts foreevr 05:02 but it also has a recharge 05:02 and it has a better plant food 05:02 Tfw you unlock Big Wave Beach in the chinese version early due to a glitch 05:02 Iceberg Lettuce is outclassed by (stunion) 05:02 once again 05:03 But not plant food 05:03 iceberg lettuce plant food 05:03 But frostbite caves 05:03 It's useless 05:04 In said world 05:04 it also costs 0 05:04 and free is way better than paying something 05:05 just cause it's useless in one world doesn't mean it's useless in all of them 05:05 It's not that much 05:05 1/11 worlds ain't that bad 05:05 At least spring bean doesn't fuck up and screw up in 10/11 worlds 05:05 it didn't fuck up like spring bean* 05:05 is what I meant to say 05:06 25 sun is not that much 05:06 So 05:06 Sun cost is not that much 05:07 but what if you are: 05:07 1-Saving up for a plant 05:07 2-Out of Sun 05:07 3-Want to spam a plant 05:07 4-Want to freeze the entire screen 05:07 But each is useless in one world 05:08 ONE WORLD 05:08 Spring bean is extremely useful in one world, but I don't see you bragging about it 05:08 Stunion: frostbite caves 05:08 Thyme Warp is op in one world 05:08 but it's pretty much useless everywhere else 05:08 spring bean 05:08 I meant far future 05:09 is 05:09 trash 05:09 See 05:09 even in pirate seas 05:09 Chard guard is better 05:09 except when used with pf and blover 05:09 agreed 05:09 chard is miles better 05:10 Stunion is useless in Far future 05:10 exactly 05:10 Meaning, iceberg is the superior choice 05:10 Iceberg Lettuce is useless in Frostbite Caves 05:11 You can also use em peach 05:11 yeah, but what if it wasn't a machine 05:11 there are normal zombies in Far Future 05:12 Stallia 05:13 THERE YA GO 05:13 finally you're making sense 05:13 stallia outclasses all of them 05:13 Welp that means that you should bring both Iceberg and em peach 05:13 unless, the zombies are right next to the plants 05:14 and they're almost eating them 05:15 marcia 05:15 wb 05:16 What if it's a Jester 05:16 wut 05:17 this is why I don't use slowing plants, and just think with my explode-o-nuts 05:17 it's cause you have to bring multiples of them 05:17 multiple* 05:17 anyways 05:18 you'll be pleased to know that iceberg lettuce gets a ranged upgrade in pvz2C 05:18 the chinese one 05:18 and it's a pretty reasonable attack as well 05:18 It has the same range as a peashooter 05:18 Stunion/Iceberg Lettuce is more suitable for Jesters than Stallia 05:18 and it prob has the same strength as well 05:18 and the best part? 05:18 it free 05:19 Same for Puff-shrooms and it has a faster recharge 05:19 but it also freezes 05:19 basically, instead of just freezing 05:19 BUT they dissappear 05:19 it attacks 05:20 same for puffshroom 05:20 besides puffshrooms only have a range of 3 tiles 05:21 Plant food for Puff-shroom is more op than Iceberg Lettuce 05:21 It affects every Puff-shroom 05:21 but iceberg lettuce freezes the whole screen 05:21 while puffshroom only attacks 3 tiles ahead 05:21 granted, with multiple of them, but still 05:22 why the fuck am I having a debate about this 05:22 this is pretty much pointless 05:22 they're two completely different plants 05:23 Oh 05:24 Hey 05:24 Hai o/ 05:24 Ded 05:25 hai lightning reed 05:25 u play pvz2C? 05:26 Almost... 05:26 Almost, not no. 05:26 you're trying to get it? 05:26 Nope 05:26 I played but now no longer. 05:27 Me too 05:27 They updated the chinese version 05:27 to be more like the international version 05:27 I know 05:27 in that every world has a specific number of levels 05:27 and stuff 05:27 Nah 05:27 I know it already 05:27 It's actually pretty fun, stuff is way easier to get 05:28 And who the hell will understand Chinese? 05:28 Yeah 05:28 I mean, I just keep clicking choices and see what changes 05:28 and I check the wiki 05:28 for other help 05:28 anwyays 05:28 who here is up for a pvzh match? 05:29 Me. 05:29 I don't have the game 05:29 Me me. 05:29 okay 05:29 add me 05:30 my username is Kemo_Meme 05:30 I'll play as the zombies 05:30 what's ur username, reed 05:30 So I can't play :( 05:31 Same as my second name. 05:31 rip 05:31 i sent an invite 05:31 It's just Lightningreed? 05:31 Yep 05:32 Meh 05:32 IYNH got demoted 05:32 ok im waiting for you 05:32 btw, just saying, but your text is very hard to reed 05:32 pun intended 05:32 I am here 05:33 My name is hard to read. Neither my words. 05:33 it's just that your font color and background are nearly the same 05:33 It's not released in my country 05:33 get a canadian account 05:33 and download the it 05:34 Both are level 7 (oh) 05:34 *evil smile* 05:34 I have never lost to anyone this low leveled 05:35 Professor? Huh, now I know why you laugh. COME IN! 05:36 rip 05:36 (lenny) 05:36 Surprise? 05:37 meh 05:37 surprise!!! 05:37 Nope 05:37 (lenny) 05:37 I planned :v 05:37 did ya? 05:38 (lenny) 05:39 it aint that big of a deal 05:39 Meh, not now... 05:39 I'm back! 05:39 Nevermind I'm gonna download the apk 05:39 cool 05:40 you'll definitely like my next card reed 05:40 I liked it! 05:40 gg 05:40 Hello p/ 05:40 o/ 05:41 I am in ZvZ Arena. 05:41 PvZ2C v1.8.2 is soooo cool! 05:41 hi ra 05:41 Hi Phan! 05:41 It is 05:41 @Yoshi I'll update it this afternoon 05:41 I like the new update, phantom 05:41 OK 05:41 @URN Me too 05:41 I already damaged BB and she damaged me 05:41 It's installing 05:41 But it also brings some errors 05:41 It's done :) 05:42 She damaged me with a missle and I damaged her by throwing Imps at her 05:42 oh shit 05:42 Fine, I won. 05:42 For example: Grave Buster 05:42 what's wrong with it? 05:42 When will you update it? 05:42 doesn't show its below when he's doing its job 05:42 I thought your deck is better than this. 05:42 @Yoshi About 2PM 05:42 UTC + 7 05:42 It's 7:43 in London. 05:42 YAY ITS DONE 05:43 I mean 05:43 Because I live in London. 05:43 I got unlucky, reed 05:43 I had better cards 05:43 My turn >:) 05:43 hold on, lemme change my plant deck 05:43 Also, the zombies and plants' damaged animation has lower quality 05:43 warning, my plant decks are absolute shit 05:43 The glitches and bugs in the other update is fixed 05:43 I'm using the most tolerable one 05:44 Zombot Sphinx-inator's name is changed to Zombot Sphinx-inator (Previously, it's Dr. zomboss) 05:44 Today is an Unlucky day 05:44 All other bosses have their Almanac Entry, finally 05:44 I always meet Silver and Gold rank 05:44 for what? 05:44 Ranked match 05:45 My favorite hero is spudow because most of the card are instant kills 05:45 Card* 05:45 why does solar flare sound like a child 05:45 Thanks for the mini-damage :) 05:46 NOT... NOW 05:46 HAX 05:46 05:46 WHAT 05:46 DOUBLE HAX 05:46 WTF 05:46 Hack 05:46 PoR 05:46 is this even legal? 05:46 Phanminmat 05:47 That is IMPossible 05:48 do you REALLY wanna know what I'm gonna play next? 05:48 Yes 05:48 No. 05:48 i just got lucky 05:48 That's all I'm saying 05:48 Hi 05:49 Hello birdie 05:49 hi yoshiű 05:49 I lose. 05:49 I have a good time on the ZvZ 18 05:49 Wow 05:49 Someone actually lost to a plant deck I have 05:49 I got hacked :/ 05:49 No 05:49 you hacked 05:49 and I got payback 05:49 how dare you triple insta block me 05:49 (thyme) to change your password 05:50 Yeah, who want to triple Insta-block? 05:50 And the first block is not Insta-Block 05:50 Only the third. 05:50 just saying, but that was actually random chance 05:50 And the second. 05:50 You got lucky/unlucky 05:50 Why the heck we got 5% to get insta-block? 3% instead! 05:51 Unlucky. 05:51 depending on how you see it 05:51 Your plants does mini-damage and I blocked 'em 05:51 You'll never guess what happened with me and block meter yesterday 05:51 ? 05:51 It got full, but it did nothing 05:51 The opponent had to attack me twice 05:51 before it gave a shit 05:51 I get it usually 05:51 No swearing. 05:52 swearing is allowed in chat 05:52 (akee) rocks! 05:52 not in the rest of the wiki though 05:52 I agree, AKEE is great 05:52 too bad everyone made me hate it 05:52 Me too, AKEE is cool 05:53 Reed 05:53 (Chomper) sucks, but he is OP with his (PF) 05:53 Just to put this in perspective 05:53 ? 05:53 I never won a legitimate match with my plant decks 05:53 unless you count a few lucky moments 05:53 but that's it 05:53 She said that Chomper sucks but his PF is awesome 05:53 thanks for the win (troll) 05:53 Yeah, you are too lucky last time. 05:53 Thanks for what, you got no coin 05:54 (Toadstoool) can't eat Fisherman Zombie but (Chomper) can 05:54 (Toadstool) 05:54 And you haven't seen my Imp Rider 05:54 Princess Atta 05:54 I finally got the quest done 05:54 No disney references plt 05:54 plz 05:55 Which was: "win a game with a kabloom plant" 05:55 or was it kaboom 05:55 or was it hero 05:55 idfk 05:57 lol 05:57 I'm back 05:57 NUUUUUUUUU 05:57 Not a Golden Rank guy again 05:57 I have been won too much Gold and Silver today 05:58 i once faced a gold person 05:58 But they disconnected 05:58 I might have won against a silver once 05:58 NOT ME 05:59 professor brainstorm is surprising even to the higher opponents 06:00 I see Professor every day 06:00 he is good isn't he? 06:00 Can't oppose. 06:00 i once got extremely lucky cards 06:00 Both the Gargantuar's Feast and the Plank Walker 06:01 But, my phone battery disappointed me 06:01 I managed to screenshot it though 06:02 I do see him too 06:02 A 20 GEM QUEST, YAY! 06:03 Zombot Multi-stae Smasher 06:07 Hai o/ 06:08 I gtg now 06:08 peace, peeps 06:08 I get trick the whole day 06:08 omfg 06:08 OMFG 06:08 My username is awsomesauce 06:08 wut 06:08 PVZ 2 NEW UPDATE! RIGHT NOW! 06:08 OMFG 06:08 PvZ2C* 06:08 NOW? 06:08 yes i kow 06:08 I already did it 06:08 know* 06:08 (angry) 06:08 gatling pea 06:08 What is it 06:08 It's a much better game now 06:08 OMG 06:09 Gatling PEA IS A PREMIUM 06:09 i think 06:09 AND HD 06:09 BETTER QUALITY 06:09 it gives me the option to buy it 06:09 in the shop 06:09 OH MY FUCKING GODNES 06:09 a.byfen.com 06:09 OMFG 06:09 I think 06:09 DOWNLOADING 06:09 they might've 06:09 removed 06:09 pvp 06:09 but not sure 06:09 i hope they didn;t 06:09 that was a fun gamemode 06:10 Oh 06:10 It's still 1.8.1 06:11 TROLLOL 06:11 I used a Rolling Stone to kill Mirror Nut 06:12 Finnaly I trolled the AI! 06:13 brb, gonna (﻿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:15 NUUUU 06:15 Soul Patch 06:16 My name in pvzh is awsomesauce 06:16 Anyone here knowledgable on PvZ2C? 06:17 Let's do a pvzh battle 06:17 No. 06:18 Not now. 06:18 Wynaut 06:18 Fighting mission. 06:18 A legendary spammed mission. 06:19 wynaut 06:19 Ok 06:22 back 06:23 welcome back 06:24 guy who looks like Mr.BlackDarkness666 (who's a youtuber) 06:24 idk 06:25 ... Won 06:25 Phan 06:26 Is he gone? 06:26 hello 06:26 o/ 06:26 ChickHick? LOL I will zap you 06:27 but he's thunder 06:27 How about McQueen 06:28 Lightning? 06:28 THE LIGHTNING? 06:28 Ka-chick-a! 06:29 Ka-chick-a! 06:29 Oh nevermind, I destroyed you 06:29 Gimme the Piston Cup! 06:29 GIMME THE PISTON CUP! 06:30 Didn't you got it? 06:30 Yes! 06:30 I GOT IT! 06:31 I AM THE KING! 06:31 SHUSH 06:31 YOU SHUSH 06:31 YOU DO IT 06:31 YOU DOIT 06:31 YOU 06:31 LOL WHAT'S GOING ON?! 06:31 YOU 06:31 YOU 06:31 SPAM 06:31 Chick Hicks tells me to shut up 06:31 I tell him to shut uptoo 06:32 Mhm... 06:32 Ka-chick-a, ka-chick-a! 06:33 Chick 06:34 Yes? 06:34 I will suck your hicks. 06:34 Lolwut? 06:36 Making edits to promote myself to a chat mods to KICK THIS GUT! 06:36 *GUY 06:36 Lightning McQueen? 06:36 Well... 06:36 Ka-chicka!Ka-chicka! 06:37 I'm not a sock,I just like it 06:38 Is the Behougweld event ended? 06:38 Nobody is AFK 06:39 My name is Jewel. 06:39 @Ves Is Behougweld event ended? (sorry) 06:40 Behoughweld event? 06:40 Yes 06:40 First time I heard 06:40 Idk xd 06:40 HiYAPPAT 06:40 Hello. 06:41 @Pretty But..in PvH or what? 06:41 BlueBird, can you attack someone in your arena thread? I need the care package to drop. 06:41 Yappat, you are on my team,why damage me? 06:41 Dat event 06:41 Hm? 06:41 I attacked Yoshi already 06:41 I didn't damage you :P . 06:42 I cloaked you, as in giving you invisibility. 06:42 ok 06:42 That forces Yoshi to buy something to reveal you and me, otherwise he'll fail all of his attacks and eventually lose. 06:42 Unless he's smart to know that Gargantuar Prime uses lights. 06:43 Arghh 06:43 How to edit the template image 06:44 He used a light on me. 06:44 Anyway, Yoshi did it for you, by dodging the Imps. 06:45 He thrown them away and used a light on me 06:45 Dodging doesn't actually make you dodge the entire attack, just reduced damage. 06:45 For how long am I invisible? 06:45 Forever, but if you get revealed, it has no effect unless we do something to cloak ourselves again. 06:46 OK. 06:46 I don't see what the battlefield conditions are though, so if we're revealed, we have to smash Yoshi's lights. 06:46 I am healing you. 06:46 Then it's 100% real that we are in next round 06:46 No Roleplaying 06:47 Ernesto, we aren't. 06:47 We're talking about ZvZ. 06:48 We were allowed to discuss about strategy related to the forum game in chat in the first place, so it's allowed. 06:48 Assuming that we don't say any lines, it isn't RPing unless someone does say a line. 06:48 Still no. 06:48 I think I should start saving for legendaries 06:48 About 4 three headed chompers 06:49 That's high value. 06:49 16k Spark is neccessary to craft 4 of them. 06:49 Oh 06:50 He stomped, causing a big ripple that removed my invinciblity, because he stomped before you would fire on the light 06:50 Seriously, Firebloom Queen in code is named "FLAMELADY" 06:50 lmao 06:51 Don't worry about it. 06:51 You can't say that you'll stop someone after they post, they'll still do their thing :P . 06:51 retarded rose knockoff 06:51 But he also punched my stomach 06:51 It looks like Red Stinger. 06:51 aka chinese Wasabi Whip 06:52 It looks like Rose and Red Stinger combined 06:52 Indeed. 06:53 BlueBird, we should PM instead of talking the strategy in the open. 06:54 I can make a lot of edits using replace old picture :) 06:54 Btw, what ARE you talking about anyways? 06:54 Sounds like Smash to me 06:54 ZvZ. 06:55 A forum game made by Phantom of Ra . 06:55 ZvZ is short for Zombie vs. Zombie if you were wondering. 06:55 OH 06:56 If I had to explain it in a sentence: It's a fighting game where you are a zombie, you're matched against someone and fight them with your skills and abilities. 06:56 I guess you can talk about it here since it's in the wiki. 06:56 I thought I mentioned that we were talking about ZvZ. 06:56 You know I don't pay attention 06:57 I understand. 06:57 I don't pay attention, but I do it in the middle of class :P . 06:57 EAM 06:57 Hello Phantom of Ra . 06:58 Do you have HD pictures of the new plants in PvZ2C?! 06:58 Also, the Daily Challenges now open in specific days of the week. 06:59 Could you check which day it opens?!... 06:59 DED?! DANGIT! 07:00 Can you update BlueBird's arena? :) 07:01 When 1.8.2 comes to Android? @Por 07:03 @Yappat I'm updating it 07:03 @Veb IDK 07:03 :( 07:06 Hello 07:06 Hi 07:06 ... 07:06 Hey Phan. 07:06 Um 07:06 I'll do those pics on my talk page 07:06 I'll give'em to you here 07:06 PM 07:06 07:06 Hi 07:06 Hey Eb 07:06 Veb* 07:14 @Mic ... 07:14 Hurry up 07:14 I sent you the translations already 07:15 ... 07:16 I got Impfinity Clone card :) 07:16 Sent, where? 07:16 Oh, PM... 07:16 http://prntscr.com/c4aam7 07:16 Read this carefully... 07:17 Bored! 07:19 hI pHAN 07:19 Hi 07:19 4 NEW requests avait you 07:19 in ZvZ 07:19 ??? 07:19 Oh 07:20 I updated it 07:20 Wait 07:21 Looks like Im the only who can play GW 2 with 3 fps XD 07:21 SH*T! I'm ninja'd... 07:21 Thread:627040 07:23 I fucking hate pinkgirl 07:25 @IYNH, mind explaining why? 07:25 You have 4 new requests from guys who want to be in ZvZ. 07:25 Phan. 07:25 Hate and judgement is the main and first ingredient to drama. 07:25 Gradually, you mix it and it goes everywhere on the wiki, the end. 07:25 Serves to all. 07:26 @IYNH Explain please, you would get exception, 07:27 @BB565 ... 07:27 aha! 07:30 it's dead 07:30 Phan 07:31 PHAN! 07:32 Hurrikale in PvZO http://prntscr.com/c4agaw 07:32 Yappat 07:32 .... 07:32 Phan 07:32 Can you make an arena for those 4? 07:32 Thread:627040 07:32 LATER! 07:33 I have so much arenas to manage, you know. 07:35 Winter Melon lvl 4 yay! 07:41 @Phan Sign me in. 07:44 @PL In... wut? 07:46 Uh 07:46 ZvZ 07:48 Hello. 07:49 @PL ZvZA is temporarily closed. 07:49 :D 07:49 Phan, how is the new update? 07:49 You know how hard is it to manage tons of arenas in one time?! 07:49 @PP GREAT!!! 07:50 But... 07:50 There is always a but. 07:50 Well, when I fight with the Zombot War Wagon in the hunt for red crystals and Knife-Welding Swordsman in blue crystals hunt 07:50 That's easy 07:50 But in the next ones 07:50 I failed. 2016 08 11